Bumblebee
Bumblebee is a newborn female HiveWing that made her debut in The Hive Queen. Since Bumblebee's egg was only injected once with Queen Wasp's poison, she is most likely immune to the hive-mind. She is currently on the run to Pyrrhia with Sundew, Cricket and the escaping LeafWings and SilkWings. Appearance Bumblebee is a smallT''he Hive Queen'', page 260 dragonet with black scales that are striped with wide fuzzy swaths of bright yellow''The Hive Queen'', page 262. She has patches of black scales circling her yellow-gold-amber eyes like a panda. She was also mentioned to have small sharp claws''The Hive Queen'', page 271. Biography ''The Hive Queen Bumblebee's egg was first introduced when Cricket snuck into the Nest in Jewel Hive. Her egg had been marked 'ORPHANAGE,' and had only one of Queen Wasp's poisonous stinger marks on its shell. Cricket rescued Bumblebee from the Nest because she pitied the egg and hoped that she, like Cricket herself, would be immune to Queen Wasp's hive-mind. After leaving the Nest, Cricket took Bumblebee's egg to one of Sundew's hideouts, where Bumblebee hatched shortly after their arrival. After feeding her a fish, Cricket then tucked the sleeping Bumblebee into a scarf sling around her chest. Bumblebee was present around Cricket's chest as Blue, Cricket, Sundew, and Swordtail destroyed most of Queen Wasp 's poisonous plant supply. ''The Poison Jungle After Cricket annoys Sundew, Bumblebee cries out to the LeafWing, reaching towards her. Sundew then asked Cricket if Bumblebee was trying to stay her name, and Cricket states proudly that Bumblebee is quite smart. As Sundew flies off and speaks to Blue and the others about the dangers of the poison jungle, Sundew says that the loud and flappy ones always get eaten first, and that Bumblebee is certainly cobra lily food for sure, which results in the HiveWing dragonet shouting from behind her. After the others say something about the trees and jungle, Bumblebee suddenly pipes up and jabs Cricket in the chin, breaking the silence. She then turns her head towards Sundew and reaches hopefully towards the LeafWing, saying something similar to 'eat now', which comes out as something completely different. As Cricket explains what she believes Bumblebee said, Bumblebee shouts the same same thing, demonstrating expansive arm gestures, attempting to wiggle out of her sling. More flying in soon... Relationships Cricket Bumblebee seems to adore and appreciate Cricket. Cricket was the dragonet who saved Bumblebee's egg from the orphanage and Queen Wasp's mind-control; she also carried Bumblebee all the way to Wasp Hive in a scarf sling tied around her chest while they destroyed Queen Wasp's supply of mind-control plants. Sundew Bumblebee has a special fondness of Sundew, although this is likely an effect of Sundew giving her food and leaving some sort of imprint on Bumblebee. During their journey to Wasp Hive, Bumblebee tried to reach Sundew by wriggling out of Cricket's chest pouch. After Sundew gave a dried mango to the newborn dragonet to keep her still, she was mentioned to "give Sundew a worshipful look."The Hive Queen, page 275 Swordtail Bumblebee seems to think that Swordtail is funny. When he told her to be quiet, she fell over giggling. More of this relationship will most likely be seen in the next installment, The Poison Jungle. Quotes "FLORBLE!" - To Sundew "BLEEMORK!" - To Sundew "SMEEBO SMEEBO SMEEBO!" - To Sundew "Loobleflooblegooble." - To Sundew "BOO BAH!" - To Sundew "YIM YIM YIM!" - To Sundew "Yimmm." - ''To Sundew "OW. OW." - To Cricket “Florb!” - To a mango “Smorg bamfibo.” - Mimicking Sundew “Herkleturklemisshoo.” - To Sundew "Smeeg smog smockeefee." - mimicking Sundew "GWOSE!" - ''To Cricket ''"EEEEEEEEEEpow!" - To Sundew "Snudoo" - To Sundew "Mrble Snudoo!" "Snabble poof''."'' "ZAMEE!" "RAWR? Bammo slammo eeeeeeenow?" "YOUUUSHH HA HAA SO SHH." "SNUDOO!" "SNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "EEEEEEPOW!"-to Sundew, about food Eeeeeeeeee''never-''to Sundew, about food "Me mum me." "EEEEEEEEEEEEE?" "Snudooooo." "BLEH! ... NOMOBLEH! GIMMEEGO! EEEEEMEGO!" "Snudoo, ... Snoooooooobleemee." "Hubblesnubbleooble, ... Eeeeeeeeeeeeeesnorf." "Pennyfoo." "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" "EEEEEEEEM." "HrrrmbleGRRR." Trivia * The bumblebee is a species of bee in the Apidea family and the class Insectia. * Bumblebee was named after her black and yellow stripes. * Bumblebee is the fourth dragon to have his or her hatching described in book, the other three being Darkstalker, Princess Auklet, and Moonwatcher. * If one were to study Bumblebee's garbled sentences, most of them can be matched to phrases already stated by the other characters. For example, 'herkleturklemisshoo' sounds vaguely like 'horticultural mission,' something Sundew had said moments previously. 'Smeeg smog smockeefee' relates to Sundew's grumpy exclaimation 'I feel like you're mocking me.' 'Smorg bamfibo' relates to 'Maybe there's an antidote,' on the topic of Queen Wasp's mind-control plant. Bumblebee repeatedly calls Sundew 'Snudoo' in the first chapter of The Poison Jungle, ''and she copies Cricket in saying 'gwose' as a creditable imitation of the word 'gross.' 'eeeeeeeeeeeepow' sounds like 'eat now'. * From Bumblebee's development in speech thus mentioned, we can infer that dragonets learn to talk properly only a few days to weeks after their hatching. The gap between the ending of ''The Hive Queen and the beginning of The Poison Jungle is most likely only a few days, which makes Bumblebee about 4 days old. This is consistent with the age to maturity correlation in Wings of Fire. Gallery bumblebee hug.jpg HiveTransparent.png|A typical HiveWing, by Joy Ang BumblebeeTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing blicketbee.png|We're Parents Now by cowardfish|link=http://fav.me/dcvwoe9 HiveWing_Sigil.png|HiveWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing bumble-bee-endangered-species-trump.jpg|A real bumblebee (photo from time.com) Bumblebee wings of fire by owibyx dcw7t6u-pre.png|Bumblebee by Owibyx|link=https://www.deviantart.com/owibyx/art/Bumblebee-Wings-of-Fire-779706246 BEB2F40F-8FD9-4060-980A-B5B4C07925A1.jpeg|Bumblebee by Tailbite10 Bumblebee hatching wof.JPG|Bumblebee's hatching by Crystaleyes the Rainwing-Nightwing-Mudwing dcxw93i-9bba212e-0107-406d-877f-836fc9da686e.png|Bumblebee with a fish, by Lamp-P0st Screenshot 2019-04-06 at 6.44.57 PM.png|How I imagine Bumblebee (base by Owibyx) bumblebee_reference_free__read_desc__by_henki_boi_dcw0jul.png|Bumblebee by Henki Bumblebee cute.png|Bumblebee just hatched! BumbleBee.jpg|Bumblebee hatching in Cricket's claws i_want_nothing_to_do_with_dragonets____by_xxshadowfang99xx_dcvj1fc-pre.jpg|I want nothing to do with Dragonets- by xXShadowFang99Xx D7QCyjXUwAAtKyz.jpg|sundew by someone References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:HQ Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Pantalan Dragons Category:PJ Characters Category:Article stubs